


Bokutachi no Ie (Our home)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Pool Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When Yuya had decided to take Yuri to Osaka, he hadn't felt particularly confident of his choice.Not that he thought they could have any problem, on the contrary: he had told his parents about them a long time ago, and they had both seemed happy.What bothered him, was how Chinen was going to react to his family, to the place where he was born.





	Bokutachi no Ie (Our home)

When Yuya had decided to take Yuri to Osaka, he hadn't felt particularly confident of his choice.

Not that he thought they could have any problem, on the contrary: he had told his parents about them a long time ago, and they had both seemed happy.

What bothered him, was how Chinen was going to react to his family, to the place where he was born.

Yuya knew how his parents, his brother and sisters could be nosy when they wanted to, and he had been afraid Yuri might’ve felt disoriented or uncomfortable.

But the younger had surprised him; he had never been embarrassed with his parents, nor for his sisters’ intrusive questions.

It seemed like since they had arrived, a day and a half before, Yuri had spent a nice time with his family, and that he was actually having fun.

It was all Yuya had asked for, and he was pretty satisfied about it.

That afternoon they were home alone; it was Sunday, and his family had gone to a mall quite far from there, to start with some Christmas shopping.

They had asked them to come, but Yuya had chosen to decline, telling them he was going to take Yuri around later.

They had finished having lunch a while ago, and Yuya was finishing doing the dishes when he heard the younger call him from the veranda.

He stuck his head out the kitchen’s window, without being able to see his boyfriend; so he finished drying up the last bowls and went outside, finding Chinen at the top of the stairs leading to the basement.

“Yuu, are you done with the dishes?” he asked, without waiting for an answer before pulling on his sleeve. “What’s that?” he asked, curious, making the other laugh for his excessive enthusiasm.

He wriggled out of his hold, grabbing his wrist instead and slipping on his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“That’s the cellar.” he replied, shrugging. “It’s nothing much, my father uses it mostly to store stuff he hasn’t used in ages. Oh, and he keeps the pool table there, since mom doesn’t let him have it inside.” he chuckled, while the younger’s eyes grew wider.

“Pool table?” he repeated, surprised. “I’ve never played. Can we go down there?” he asked then, holding his hand tighter and trying to pull him toward the stairs.

Yuya shrugged, nodding.

After all, it was early to go out, and he didn’t have any particular plan about what to do home.

If he really wanted to see the cellar and the pool table, there was no reason not to grant him that.

He rushed inside to retrieve the keys, then he joined Yuri again and went down the few stairs leading to the cellar’s door.

He had a hard time working the rusty lock, then he went in and groped around, looking for the light switch.

Once the light was on Yuri walked past him, starting to walk around, fascinated.

The elder stood on the doorframe looking at him, smiling from time to time while the younger got close to the shelves, picking up whatever made him curious, studying the various object there.

It wasn’t a big room: three of the four walls were covered by shelves, and the pool table was in the middle, the cues accurately standing against the fourth wall.

Yuri got close to it, brushing his hand on the green cloth, grabbing the chalk and staring at it, walking around the perimeter before raising his eyes on the elder.

“Do you play?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Yuya grimaced, uncertain.

“My father taught me, but I haven’t played many times. But yes, I should still remember the basics.” he said, taking a cue from the wall; he lingered for a moment, then he took a second one and handed it to his boyfriend. “I can teach you.”

He handed it to him and Yuri stepped aside to make room for him; Yuya fixed the balls, he brushed the chalk over the cue’s tip and quickly explained to Yuri how he should've kept his hands, then he hit.

He made room for the younger, staring at him while he walked toward the table, unsure, chuckling a little when he saw him lose balance with the cue.

“Yuri! Didn’t you listen when I told you how to do this?” he asked, not at all bothered, more amused by the funny pose the other had made in the attempt to hit properly.

Chinen shrugged, looking haughty.

“You’re not the best teacher, okay? You explained everything too fast.” he complained, letting him show him once again the correct posture.

When Yuri tried again, at least he managed to hit the cue ball. He kept trying, adjusting his aim, trying to reach the pockets somehow, completely unaware of the elder’s eyes on him.

On his part, Yuya couldn’t stop watching him, as hard as he tried.

He saw him move cautiously, his movements controlled, his steps light, his tongue between his teeth at every attempt.

He felt his blood boiling in his veins, and he didn’t really felt justified.

He had been with Yuri for too long to justify that kind of reaction.

He was still absorbed looking at him, desperately trying to ignore his arousal growing, when the younger made a satisfied sound, turning to look at him.

“I did it, Yuya! I sent one in the pocket, did you see?” he yelled, walking toward him and smiling, before realizing the elder was distracted.

“Oh. Yes, I saw. Very good, Yu, you got it.” he said, hoping with all his might Yuri wasn’t going to realize what state he was in.

The younger frowned and stared at him, then he moved his eyes lower and grinned.

“Yuya...” he murmured, changing his attitude right away, shaking his head and pressing against him, abandoning the cue against the wall and bringing his hands to his shirt’s collar.

“What?” the other asked, trying to feign an indifference he clearly didn’t have.

He felt Yuri’s body moving against his own, pressing down on his cock, which already felt constricted by his clothes.

He groaned, leaning down to kiss him, but the younger pushed him away.

“Wait.” Yuri said, a sly smirk on his face. “Since looking at me has this effect on you...”

He backed off toward the table, his eyes fixated on the elder’s.

He brought his hands to his own shirt, starting to slowly unbutton it, not missing one of Yuya’s pained expressions.

The elder, on his part, wasn’t feeling so good.

If the mere watching him play pool had turned him on, what the younger was doing now was nothing short of torture.

He saw Yuri’s hands finish undoing the buttons but keeping it on, and then move the palms down to his neck and his chest, a light caress, so damn similar to what the elder usually did to him.

Then he moved lower, undoing his belt and the jeans’ button, letting his hand under his boxer’s fabric.

Yuya could perfectly see the shape of his fingers around his cock and swallowed, while his own hands moved to do the same, trying to get some relief.

A short while later Yuri decided to take off his pants and boxers, now the shirt the only thing on him, then he propped himself up on his hands and sat on the table, shaking his head when he saw Yuya getting closer.

The elder didn’t think he was going to be able to take much more of this.

Completely raptured by the scene in front of him, he felt his arousal grow even more, while his blood seemed to run faster in his face, making him feel hot, making him want to take his clothes off as well and then reach the younger and take him as he was.

But he resisted, and only because he wanted to see to what point Yuri was going to take this.

Chinen slightly opened his legs and kept touching himself, reproducing perfectly Yuya’s usual movements; then he arched his back, his elbow down on the cloth, and while he kept looking at his boyfriend he let his hand slip down from his cock and reach his rim, teasing his fingertips over it.

“Like what you’re seeing, Yuuyan?” he asked, his voice husky, trying to resist to the desire to keep touching himself and smiling to him.

And Yuya wished he could've told him that yes, he was liking that a lot, that he wanted to jump him, take him, feel him around himself and thrust inside of him to the point of making him beg for release.

But he just nodded and kept moving his hand on his cock, staring in front of him, almost afraid of blinking and losing a second of that show reserved to him.

“Come here.” the younger murmured, sitting straight up and waiting for Yuya to get close enough before stopping him, his open palm on his chest.

That simple touch with his scorching hot hand made things worse, and Takaki felt that warmth amplify, wrapping him in that soft feeling, leaving him with the unsatisfied desire of having Yuri’s hands still on him.

Chinen raised his fingers to his face, to lips, brushing them, pushing them open to let them slip inside his mouth.

Yuya stroked them with his tongue, trying to be as lewd as he was, trying not to rush it and recover some sort of control over Yuri’s arousal, just like the younger was controlling his.

When Chinen asked him to back off, he saw him bring his wet fingers back to his body, letting one of them slip inside of him meeting no resistance, and Yuri bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, moaning.

The elder watched him stretch himself, and he found those movements so familiar that it felt wrong he wasn’t the one doing that.

He resisted as much as he could, but there was only so much a man could take.

He undid his jeans and pulled them down alongside his boxers enough to free his cock, biting down on his tongue and going back to Yuri.

He pushed his hand away, making him groan for the sudden feeling of emptiness, to which Yuya provided immediately.

With a hand at the base of his cock, he pushed against the younger’s body, making him spread his legs wider and pushing on his chest to make him lay completely on the pool table, then he thrust inside of him in one go.

Yuri screamed, loud.

He arched his back, pushing against Yuya’s body, writhing for the sudden feeling of both pain and desire to feel him move.

And Yuya didn’t waste time granting that wish, because he had held off too long to allow himself to be cautious with him.

He grabbed his hips, pulling him closer and feeling him wrap his legs around him, then he pulled away from his body, only to sink back in, hard, almost brutal.

He liked Yuri’s screams, he liked the way the younger never seemed to be getting enough, he liked to hear him almost chant his name among the moans.

Yuya brought him close to exasperation before bringing his hand to his cock, stroking it fast, at the same pace he was keeping inside of him.

When the younger climaxed Yuya saw him arch his back again, at an angle he didn’t think was possible to get, before collapsing back on the table, completely spent.

He didn’t give him time to recover and kept moving inside of him, his rhythm faltering, sinking deeper into that body which had become hotter and tighter around his own, and it didn’t take him long to lean over him, biting down hard on his shoulder and come, spilling inside of him with a muffled scream.

He let go against his body, his legs unable to keep him up, while he felt his arms around his neck to keep him close, Yuri’s face in the crook of his neck while he moaned, satisfied.

Yuya chuckled, pulling up and kissing his lips, smiling.

“So?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “How do you like pool?”

Yuri thought about it for a moment, then he shrugged.

“I don’t know. It depends whether you’re talking about playing or having sex on it. Because if it’s the first, I don’t think I'm cut out for it. The second... it’s a whole other thing.” he mocked him, laughing and sitting up, starting to button up his shirt.

Yuya fixed his own clothes, staring absorbed at him.

“We better leave here before my parents get back. I don’t think my dad would be too happy knowing what we did on his beloved table.” he commented, turning his nose up and bringing an arm around the younger’s back, pushing him toward the cellar’s door.

Yuri smiled, shaking his head.

“Don’t worry. If need be, I’ll pretend I ignore you have a cellar.”

“You better! I was kind of hoping you could get along with my parents, but I think you should keep something to yourself.” the elder told him, closing the door behind his back and going back up to the veranda.

He saw Yuri linger for a moment, before turning toward him, taking his hand and look into his eyes, serious.

“I'm glad I'm here, Yuu. I'm glad I'm with your family, I'm glad I feel like home here. I feel...” he blushed violently, then he went on. “I feel like you belong to me a little more, now.”

Yuya smiled openly, barely containing his excitement; he didn’t think Yuri realized what those words meant for him.

It was all he had wished for when he had decided to take him there, it was all he could ask for, that Yuri could feel home in the place that had been Yuya’s home for such a long time.

He held him tight against himself, breathing deeply.

“But it’s just like that, Yuri.” he murmured. “I do belong to you.”

They stayed there in the veranda, hugging, wrapped in an atmosphere of such clear familiarity that Yuya couldn’t help feeling completely, absolutely happy.


End file.
